


spa day

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [24]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, M/M, Pandemics, Spa Treatments, gotta cope somehow huh 💀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 24: mutatedubaggy has pretty skin! for now :)
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	spa day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smelly!! wtf is your username on here tell me now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smelly%21%21+wtf+is+your+username+on+here+tell+me+now), [BeckyDoodleDandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyDoodleDandy/gifts).



Misaki, although average-looking, is an avid fan of skincare products. But, that might be a result of his painfully average appearance. If he can’t have anything else, at least nice skin would be a plus.

So, he was the one to suggest it: a quarantine spa date. Akihiko had been stressed lately, and Misaki had nothing better to do than clean the house constantly. They would do an at-home resort treatment: something regular for Misaki, but a treat for Akihiko.

With a lack of availability for any sort of date in corona-time (although Akihiko has been insisting on doing some private, hermetically sealed, month-long vacation to a luxury resort—something clearly out of Misaki’s comfort level and budget), this was their best shot. Excuses plentiful, Misaki proposed it; he was feeling “pretty oily and gross lately” and needed a “deep clean.” Unsurprisingly, Akihiko enthusiastically consented; he would do anything to get some time off from work (Akihiko also insisted on a “full-body massage,” to Misaki’s discontent).

After a relaxing, sexually active bath and clear mani-pedis, they move on to the facial (another highly-suggestive point for Akihiko, especially since Misaki suggested doing it in their bedroom...). After witnessing how Akihiko butchered Misaki’s toe- and fingernails, he wanted to handle the facials on his own. He started with Akihiko’s and then immediately regretted the spa idea in the first place—he didn’t have much of an option other than looking at Akihiko’s face for an extended period.

So, he does. Awkward, half-eye contact.  _ Facial massages. _ Extractions—admittedly, it was fun to see Akihiko flinch a bit as he put pressure down. Akihiko, of course, thoroughly enjoys himself. This must be his dream date, with a smile that goofy and permanent.

Finally, Misaki gets to the mask. As an invested skincare “expert,” he keeps up on the latest trends. The one he bought for this occasion was an unfamiliar brand, but all his favorite Youtube channels were reviewing it, so it  _ must  _ be good. It claimed properties of acne scar healing, impurity removal, and “revitalization,” whatever that means. In Misaki’s eyes, it means “good product.”

So, he tears open the package and squeezes the gooey contents into a small plastic bowl. He takes a brush and begins to apply it to Akihiko’s face, a light green stripe darting across his forehead.

Akihiko shivers, still smiling at Misaki. “It’s chilly,” and then, he thumbs Misaki’s waistband, “I need to be warmed up.”

“Too bad.”

Akihiko shivers again as his cheek is brushed. He pouts.

Misaki doesn’t budge on his stance, only layering his face with more of the cream. Akihiko looks like an alien once he’s done with his luminescent and glossy mint skin.

“There you go,” Misaki chuckles, discreetly taking a picture of his boyfriend to make fun of him later. “I’m gonna go do mine now,” he sighs, getting off the other edge of the bed.

Now Akihiko really pouts. “...You’re not gonna stay with me?”

“I need a mirror, Usagi. Get some rest; I’ll take it off your face when you get back.” Misaki pauses before walking over to Akihiko’s side of the bed. Looks at him awkwardly for one last time. Leans in and kisses him lightly, careful to avoid Akihiko’s mask rubbing on his face. 

Just like that, Akihiko’s as happy as a clam. Misaki leaves with the facial supplies to the bathroom.

After putting on his own mask, Misaki gets a phone call. And another phone call. And a package delivery. And, oh shit, he forgot to water the plants! After all that, he takes off his mass and completes the routine with moisturizer, pore-reducer, and pimple patches. He starts prepping dinner. He gets yet another phone call. And then, while chopping radishes and waiting for Akihiko to come down from his office and complain, he realizes like it was a hot day and you just want to get your groceries in and take a cold shower, and then you remember the dog in the back seat of your car, baked.

Okay, maybe not that bad. But Akihiko’s complexion would surely be fucked. And Misaki, as someone who is obliged to kiss him and have sex with him, is not really looking forward to that.

“Usagi-san!” He calls up the stairs as he abandons the kitchen, practically in a sprint to Akihiko’s bedroom. When he opens the door, there’s no bloodbath, which is somehow a surprise to Misaki. And, upon further inspection, Akihiko doesn’t look grotesque nor monstrous. Maybe his skin is a bit dried out, but he doesn’t look  _ that _ horrendous. For an alien, that is.

Misaki sighs lightly, going to fetch a wet towel from the bathroom to clean him up. And a lot of moisturizer.

Once Misaki’s done, Akihiko looks handsome as ever. They kiss. They kiss more. They forget about dinner.

Morning and Akihiko looks like a pufferfish. No, that is not a hyperbole. It is not a metaphor. He looks like Mr. Tetraodontidae felt a predator nip his back and swelled up in defense, or maybe just for pomp, a show-offish type move. As expected, when Misaki lifts his head in the early morning light to kiss Akihiko awake, he screams. 

“What?” Akihiko wakes with surprise in his tone, talks like a pufferfish would talk. The boils migrate like loose Orbeez in a latex balloon as he sits up, settling to the bottom of his face like a sagging diaper. Almost comically, he doesn’t notice a thing.

Misaki screams again, practically falling out of bed.

Akihiko reaches for the light frantically, flipping on the switch. He blinks slowly, turns.

“Misaki, what’s on your face?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
